Lo necesitarás después
by Scarlatta
Summary: El primer Sasu-Saku que escribí. —Gracias —agradeció mientras secaba cuidadosamente las lágrimas para no correr aún más su maquillaje. —Por nada —contestó el chico de manera cortante y fría. Cuando Sakura hubo terminado de usar el pañuelo se lo intentó devolver, pero él no lo aceptó —. Lo necesitarás después…


~Lo necesitarás después…~

Su figura se lucía con aquel vestido victoriano de color vino. Estilizaba su silueta haciéndola parecer una frágil muñequita de porcelana. Caía grácilmente desde su pecho hasta el suelo, jamás se había visto tan bella como ese día: el día de sus XV primaveras.

Su padre había planeado todo, y su hija tendría lo mejor ese día tan especial. Pero ese día también se celebraba algo aparte de su cumpleaños, se celebraba su compromiso.

Cuando sus cabellos estuvieron peinados delicadamente, su maquillaje perfecto y sus zapatillas plateadas puestas se dispuso a salir a la gran fiesta que habían preparado para ella.

Bajó elegantemente por la escalera y los aplausos resonaron por todo el recibidor de la mansión Haruno. El padre de la chica jamás había estado tan orgulloso de ella.

Bailó, danzó y hasta cantó con los invitados, y después de bailar el típico vals padre e hija se fue a la terraza a sentarse en una banca que había. Contempló la luna en la más bella de sus facetas: llena.

Se la había pasado muy bien hasta ese momento, pero sabía que después de la gran celebración venía lo peor: conocer a su futuro esposo.  
Sus jades se cristalizaron y dejaron soltar una lágrima. Se dijo ella misma que esa sería la única que soltaría, si no, se le escurriría el maquillaje.

Pero no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a soltar lágrimas seguidamente, haciendo que poco a poco las gotas saladas fueran tintadas.

Un pañuelo de color vino se le fue acercado a su rostro, haciendo que la joven levantase la vista de manera sorprendida.

Pudo distinguir una silueta masculina con despeinados cabellos de color azabache. Un perfil escultural y una nariz perfecta.

—Gracias —agradeció mientras secaba cuidadosamente las lágrimas para no correr aún más su maquillaje.

—Por nada —contestó el chico de manera cortante y fría. Cuando Sakura hubo terminado de usar el pañuelo se lo intentó devolver, pero él no lo aceptó —. Lo necesitarás después… — dejó a una joven confundida por sus palabras, pero a la vez enojada por tal falta de respeto.

Escondió la suave seda entre su vestido y se encaminó de nuevo a la fiesta, ya había podido desahogarse un poco, además ya estaba a punto de terminar y como buena anfitriona debía estar allí para despedir a los invitados.

Sólo quedaban los mejores amigos de su padre y los hijos de ellos, quienes estaban bailando con sus parejas.

Estaba aburrida y aún así la fiesta seguía, pero sin ella. Posó su codo en la mesa y sobre la palma de su mano reposó su mentón.

Una mano obstruyó su visión y levantó la vista para ver de quién era. Se quedó atónita al ver que era el mismo chico de antes. Él le pedía bailar y ella, aunque fue algo lenta para captarlo aceptó gustosa.

Se dejaron llevar por la música, haciendo que Sakura cayera en una profunda ilusión. Era como si ella no quisiera salir de esa burbuja de irrealidad.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha —confesó el chico haciendo que la burbuja de Sakura explotara —.Tú eres Sakura Haruno —dijo haciendo que la mencionada quedara sorprendida, aunque no tanto, ya que después de todo había ido a su fiesta.

Se abrazó más al masculino, esperando no separarse de él, no porque quisiera estar con este, sino porque no quería enfrentarse a lo que se avecinaba. Aunque debía admitir que le brindaba cierto alivio.  
El chico rodeó aún más la cintura de la joven.

—¡Sabía que se llevarían bien! —Exclamó desde el otro extremo de la habitación el padre de Sakura, haciendo que la muchacha se intentara separar del Uchiha, mas sin embargo este la aferró aún más a él.

—¿Sasuke, le dijiste antes de tiempo? —Preguntó curioso el hombre —. Bueno, no importa, mejor así. Es una buena manera de que los prometidos empiecen —concluyó con satisfacción mientras regresaba a beber vino con los demás de sus amigos.

Sakura se quedó helada y por unos instantes su mirada se perdió en la abrumadora sala. Él la llevó a la terraza donde habían estado anteriormente y dejó que ella reaccionara sola.

Las lágrimas surcaron su rostro y él solo se limitó a decirle:

—Te dije que lo ibas a necesitar después...

12 de mayo del 2010


End file.
